mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Duper Party Pony
The Super Duper Party Pony is the seventh song featured in the fourth season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and is the second of six songs featured in the twelfth episode of season four, Pinkie Pride. It is performed by Cheese Sandwich, voiced by special guest star "Weird Al" Yankovic, and the song is done in the style of a polka, which is a "Weird Al" trademark. An instrumental version of the song is used in levels 7-9 of Hasbro's online game Key Crusaders. It is the eighth track on the album Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist, under the title Super Duper Party Pony. It is also a track on the album Medium Rarities. A clip from this song was used in Weird Al's concerts during his 2015 Mandatory World Tour; specifically, during one of his costume changes. Development Amy Keating Rogers based this song off of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins. Lyrics :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony–that pony is me ::I always knew that was the kind of pony I would be :Pinkie Pie: Me too! :Cheese Sandwich: Come on, ponies! Who here likes to party? Ha-ha! You do! I can tell! ::When I was but a little colt, I just wanted to play :Pinkie Pie: Like me! :Sandwich ::But everypony told me, "Cheese, that fun just wastes the day" :Pinkie Pie: As if! :Sandwich ::But when I threw a party and I busted out some moves :Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh! :Sandwich ::The ponies finally saw the light and got into the groove :Pinkie Pie: You know it! :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony–that pony is me :Pinkie Pie: And me! :Sandwich ::You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese! :Pinkie Pie: Uh, Pinkie? :Cheese Sandwich: Hey, good-lookin', want some mayonnaise? ::My parties are all off the hook ::I never plan them by the book ::I start out fun, then whoopsie-daisy ::Everybody just gets crazy! ::Bored of snacks made by your mom? ::How about a giant party bomb? ::Huge piñatas filled with cake ::Or dive into my fruit punch lake! :Goldengrape: Geronimo! :Sandwich ::The super-duper party pony–that pony is me ::You'll never meet another party pony quite like Cheese :C'mon, kid, take it for a spin! :Colt: Golly! Thanks, mister! :Sandwich ::Oh, when I throw a Cheese party, be sure to not be lame ::And miss my pie fights, wacky kites, and streamers in your mane ::Fizzy drinks, Hawaiian shirts, and brie fondue delight ::You know that with Cheese Sandwich, you'll be partying all night! :Rainbow Dash: C'mon, everypony! Let's party down with Cheese! :Fluttershy: You're really a certified party pony? :Cheese Sandwich: That's right! That's my guarantee! ::The super-duper party pony–that pony is me-e-e-e-e :Pie ::But what about the super party pony named Pinkie...? :Cheese Sandwich: indistinct Thanks buddy! You're gonna love this party! Hey kid, have a streamer, on me! References es:The Super Duper Party Pony fr:Le Roi des fêtes les plus réussies pl:The Super Duper Party Pony ru:The Super Duper Party Pony Category:Album songs